Figura materna
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Harry vuelve de la luna de miel de Ron y Hermione a MACUSA acompañado por una mujer que no conoce, Molly Weasley no puede evitar desear saber cómo se conocieron.


**Desafío:** Reaper of Stories (Harry-s-Holiday-Harry-Potter-Batman-The-Animated-Series)

 **Introducción:** Durante unas vacaciones en América con Ron y Hermione Harry es forzado a comprar ropa. Sin que los magos lo sepan Harleen Quinzel, la reformada Harley Quinn, ha sido liberada de Arkham y esta tratando de actualizar su vestuario, pero se olvida de sacar la etiqueta de seguridad. Ahora, si Harry la calma antes de que se desate el caos o es "secuestrado" y va en una carrera loca con la Princesa Payaso del Crimen, depende de ti.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry/Harley.

\- Debe tener lugar o al menos empezar durante _**Harley's Holiday**_.

\- Harry y Harley deben ser seguidos por Batman.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Joker descubre sobre Harry y entra en rabia paranoica.

\- Harry eventualmente se hace amigo de Pamela Isley y la ayuda a rehabilitarse.

* * *

Molly Weasley se preocupaba por su familia, eso lo sabia todo el mundo. El problema era que tendía a meterse donde no la llamaban, sobre todo respecto a las relaciones de sus hijos.

Cuando Bill se había presentado con la veela francesa, Fleur, ella no había estado muy de acuerdo porque la jovencita no paraba de criticar cada aspecto que podía de su casa. Tras la batalla de Hogwarts se había replanteado su opinión, dado que había sido testigo de la profundidad del amor de la francesa hacia su hijo, y cuestionado si criarse en la misma casa que su tía Muriel había afectado su forma de ver gente de otros países y especies.

Percy había sido una completa decepción en casi todo, incluyendo pareja. Todavía no entendía que veía en Audrey Falcon, ya que, aunque apreciaba los dos nietos que le habían dado, hubiese preferido a su antigua novia, Penelope Clearwater, porque había sido la única que podía convencerlo de no centrarse tanto en las normas que no podía ver lo que pasaba delante suya. Desgraciadamente ella se había hecho ilocalizable tras trasladarse a M.A.C.U.S.A. después de que Percy decidiese que Harry mentía, algo que no podía culparla teniendo en cuenta que paso durante los siguientes dos años.

Fred y George, a quienes apreciaba más dado que los productos de broma que crearon y que ella odiaba habían salvado más vidas que los Aurores durante la Segunda Guerra, al menos habían encontrado buenas parejas en dos miembros de su mismo equipo de Quidditch, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell. No lo decía en alto pero la principal razón por la que le gustaban era porque a su alrededor los gemelos se comportaban de una manera más madura.

Cuando Ron había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione todos lo habían celebrado y empezado a pasarse galeones entre si. Molly, por supuesto, lo había visto venir con años de antelación incluso si admitía que su hijo había tenido que madurar mucho para lograr llamar la atención no solo de Hermione sino de cualquier otra chica.

Ginny había sido una sorpresa. Sabia que se habían conocido toda la vida pero ciertamente no esperaba que, después de años de hablar de su futura boda con Harry Potter, hubiese decidido que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con Luna Lovegood. Todavía creía que era un poco excéntrica y que las criaturas de las que hablaba no podían existir, pero hacia feliz a su hija y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Por tanto, cuando Harry, que había acompañado a Hermione y Ron en su viaje de bodas a M.A.C.U.S.A., volvió con una mujer varios años mayor que él, Molly se había alarmado ya que, debido a su fama, lo más probable era que fuese un parásito tratando de conseguir su dinero o, en el peor de los casos, una Viuda Negra. La matriarca Weasley había suspirado aliviada al descubrir que no tenia ni idea de que Harry existía hasta que se conocieron, pero su nerviosismo y sospecha volvió cuando descubrió que la razón por la que no sabia al respecto era porque era una muggle.

Por tanto había decidido reunirse con la pareja y las dos hienas que acompañaban a la rubia a todos lados en el salón para hablar de como se habían conocido. Inicialmente pensaba usar Veritaserum pero sabia que las hienas olerían que pasaba algo raro y, además, provocaría una primera impresión desastrosa.

 _"Bueno, Harry. Por lo que veo, el viaje ha sido más...interesante de lo esperado"_

 _"Si, ¿cuando no lo es conmigo?"_ admitió Harry con nerviosismo. Recordando todo lo que había pasado los últimos nueve años alrededor de este hombre, Molly le dio la razón a regañadientes ya que si ocurría algo inusual siempre terminaba involucrado de alguna manera.

 _"Bien, señorita..."_ empezó Molly antes de darse cuenta de que no le había preguntado el nombre a la muggle y quedarse en silencio.

 _"Harleen Quinzel, señora Weasley"_ dijo la mujer antes de señalarle a las dos hienas, que estaban atendiendo a los platos de gnomos troceados que les había preparado antes _"Y estos son Bud y Lou, un regalo de mi...anterior novio"_

Notando como hablaba de esa persona decidió que era mejor inquirir sobre su ex en otro momento.

 _"Harry, ¿podrías decirme como os conocisteis?"_

 _"Bueno, Hermione nos había arrastrado a esta tienda de ropa a mi y a Ron para, en sus propias palabras, actualizar nuestro vestuario. Yo estaba quieto mientras me estaban midiendo cuando vi entrar a un bufón..."_

 _"¿Bufón?"_ pregunto extrañada. Hacia veinte años que esa profesión no existía en el Mundo Mágico y, por lo que Hermione le había contado, hacia siglos que había desaparecido del Mundo Muggle.

 _"Habría llevado otra vestimenta pero mi ex había quemado las demás y no pude comprar algo para sustituirlas hasta que los de la condicional me dieron algo de dinero"_ explico Harleen rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de que quizás había hablado de más.

 _"¿Condicional?"_ pregunto Molly totalmente confundida. Harry tardo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no tenia ni idea de que estaban hablando, así que miro a Harleen por un momento preguntándole silenciosamente que hacer. Ella le dio permiso para contárselo.

Tragando saliva, Harry volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Molly _"Su novio era líder de una banda y la había involucrado en muchos crímenes. Cuando la policía, que son los Aurores muggles, la detuvieron fue enviada a una prisión especial, donde los Sanadores allí presentes descubrieron que podría no haber sido tan culpable como parecía"_

 _"Mi novio me hizo simpatizar con él y me manipulo para que fuera devota hacia él, haciéndome cada vez más dependiente de su presencia. No importaba como me usase, insultase o abusase, yo terminaría volviendo y pidiéndole perdón por hacerle hacerme daño. Él metió su mano en mi cabeza y la moldeo en lo que deseaba que fuese"_ explico Harleen, totalmente asqueada con la clase de relación que había tenido con Joker. Si, había sido divertido hasta cierto punto, pero que hubiese pasado de ser una persona mayormente cuerda a...eso no tenia explicación. Igual Batsy tenia razón y las historias que Joker le contaba eran mentiras pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Tenia alguien mejor a quién aferrarse.

 _"Esa historia suena difícil de creer"_ admitió Molly.

 _"No dejes que el hecho de que ella y su ex son muggles te haga subestimarlos"_ indico Harry, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Molly _"Algunos muggles pueden torcer la forma de pensar de otros, convenciéndolos de hacer cosas que normalmente no harían y modificando sus personalidades para lograr sus objetivos. Afortunadamente, el proceso es lento y en la mayoría de los casos precisa mantenimiento continuo"_

 _"De hecho, si ese Tom Ryddle del que Harry me hablo fuese un psiquiatra o psicólogo probablemente ya tendría el mundo en sus manos"_ viendo la cara que ponía Molly supo que no sabia que eran esas profesiones _"Los psiquiatras y psicólogos son Sanadores o, como los llama mi gente, médicos especializados en como funciona la mente humana. Algunos parecen leer mentes pero eso es porque tienen suficiente experiencia como para saber que estas pensando en ese momento y actuar en consecuencia"_

 _"Yo no se mucho sobre el tema, pero, a judgar por lo poco que he leído al respecto, probablemente saben más al respecto que los Inefables que trabajaban en esa sala con cerebros que encontramos en el Departamento de Misterios"_ afirmo Harry, algo que Molly confirmaría más tarde cuando Hermione le entrego algunos libros de psicología. Si con un libro básico podía entender como funcionaban la mayoría de las Compulsiones, Ilusiones y incluso la maldición Imperius, ella realmente no deseaba saber que clase de magias peligrosas podían sacarse de los libros más extensos y completos sobre el asunto.

 _"Volviendo de nuevo al tema, cuando los médicos decidieron que habían reparado todo lo que podían le dieron la condicional, que es un periodo de tiempo que un criminal que ha sido liberado recientemente debe pasar para comprobar si pueden vivir junto a miembros respetables de la sociedad. Si incumplen las condiciones o intentan escapar deben volver a iniciar el proceso de nuevo"_ explico Harry _"No es el sistema más perfecto pero es mejor que tenerlos encerrados de por vida en Azkaban con los dementores, ya que su presencia solo haría sus problemas emocionales y mentales peores que antes"_

Molly estaba a punto de negar que creía eso, pero recordar la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando había matado a Arthur y su comportamiento general comparado con su temporada previa a Azkaban la convencieron que quizás, solo quizás, tenia algo de razón al respecto.

 _"¿Puedo continuar ahora mi parte, Harry?"_ pregunto Harleen con una sonrisa.

 _"Por supuesto, toda tuya"_

 _"Pues había decidido comprar ropa nueva y, tras coger un vestido y pagarlo, me apresure a salir por la puerta antes de que el dependiente le sacase la etiqueta magnética, que es como un hechizo que se aplica sobre un objeto y te avisa si tratan de sacarlo de la tienda sin pagar. Por eso, cuando trate de salir la alarma sonó y, debido a mi reputación previa, entre en pánico porque creía que me iban a enviar de nuevo a la cárcel"_

 _"Había visto que había pasado y decidí tratar de calmarla, pero ella termino aturdiendo al guardia y llevándome con ella en un coche robado a la casa de un conocido suyo, un tal Boxy Bennett, que debía tener un flechazo por ella dado que acepto tomar los cargos de secuestro en su lugar. Por desgracia, Bennett era un squib y me reconoció, así que me puso cadenas antimagia y intento pedir un rescate"_

 _"En ese momento otros dos conocidos míos, Batsy y Rob, aparecieron y empezaron a pelear contra los matones de Boxy junto a Bud y Lou. Aprovechando la situación agarre a Harry y subimos al coche para escapar de Boxy, que nos persiguió en un camión poco después. Mientras intentábamos que perdiese el rastro empezamos a hablar"_

 _"Le conté que estaba en Gotham, la ciudad donde nos encontrábamos, por la Luna de Miel de unos amigos y ella confeso que había sido recientemente liberada de prisión antes de que tuviésemos que evitar las balas, que son proyectiles metálicos que algunas armas muggles disparan y que pueden ser mortales o simplemente herirte dependiendo de donde te den, que su novio nos estaba enviando"_

 _"No tengo ni idea de como Mr.J. descubrió que estaba con otro hombre en el coche, pero ese ataque definitivamente destruyo cualquier idea que tuviese de volver con él"_ afirmo Harleen, obviamente disgustada.

 _"Entonces se metió por una calle y acabamos chocando con el camión de Boxy, el coche de su novio y el del policía que nos estaba persiguiendo dado que todos nuestros caminos se cruzaban en una intersección. Un minuto después su amigo Batsy, de quién también estábamos huyendo tras cruzarnos con su vehículo, llego y Harleen trato de escapar hasta que la convencí de parar y los tres empezamos a hablar mientras la policía y Rob detenían a Boxy y Mr.J."_

 _"Finalmente fuimos a comisaria y Harley pudo explicarlo todo. A pesar de la incredulidad de los agentes, el dependiente y la cámara de seguridad, un aparato muggle que puede hacer algo similar a las fotos mágicas, lo confirmaron. Así que la retornaron a Arkham y salio unas semanas más tarde"_

 _"Vale, así es como os conocisteis. ¿Como es que continuasteis viéndoos?"_

 _"El Sanador que la trataba pensó que una cara familiar y interactuar continuamente conmigo crearía un lazo de confianza, algo que ayudaría positivamente en su recuperación. Al salir, ya que casi nadie en Gotham deseaba tener algo que ver con ella, decidió acompañarnos por el resto del viaje"_ explico Harry. Aunque Molly entendía sus razones para estar juntos, había algo que la escamaba. La última vez que había revisado las normas internacionales M.A.C.U.S.A. no permitía amistad entre magos y muggles y mucho menos matrimonio. Por otra parte hacia casi una década que no lo leía así que era posible que recientemente hubiesen cambiado de opinión _"Solo una pregunta más. La última vez que mire las normas de MA.C.U.S.A. era ilegal tener relaciones con muggles, ¿no estarás incumpliendo la ley?"_

 _"Los Aurores de M.A.C.U.S.A. se involucraron pero solo para leer su mente y asegurarse de que no tenia relación con los Scourers. En realidad, la mayoría ya ni se molestan en ocultar la existencia de la magia"_ respondió Harry.

 _"Pero, ¿y el Estatuto del Secreto?"_ cuestiono alarmada. Si los Magos de Norteamérica no escondían su existencia los muggles empezarían a perseguirlos en poco tiempo. Iba a ser el Apocalipsis.

 _"Tres nombres: Superman. Wonder Woman. Flash"_ dijo Harley con una sonrisa picara _"Entre los que denominas muggles a veces nacen individuos con habilidades que no son magia pero que les permiten hacer cosas similares, conocidos coloquialmente como metahumanos. Dejando aparte que algunas personas son racistas al respecto, el hecho de que todavía continúen existiendo tras casi cincuenta años indica que los mundanos se están acostumbrando a gente y habilidades como las tuyas. Posiblemente en un siglo, si no os descubren antes, el Mundo Mágico va a volverse obsoleto ya que todos sabrán de vuestra existencia y, probablemente, entiendan como funciona la magia y la incluyan en la normas físicas que gobiernan su tecnología"_

Molly reflexiono sobre lo que la rubia le estaba contando y llego a la conclusión de que, si era cierto, no debería preocuparse tanto. Harleen y Harry decidieron no decirle que Superman era de otro planeta y Wonder Woman una semidiosa, dado que dudaban que se lo tomase demasiado bien. Por otro lado, igual no les creía, dado que Hermione llevaba años tratando de convencerla de que los muggles podían conseguir electricidad hirviendo agua sin mucho éxito.

 _"Bueno, voy a ponerte otra "condicional" para ver si te considero apta para casarte con Harry. No soy su madre, pero comparada con su figura materna..."_

 _"Si, tuve el placer de conocer a la encantadora Petunia Dursley"_ admitió Harleen sarcásticamente. Quizás se había pasado regalando a los Dursley un viaje a Gotham con todo pagado, particularmente porque Joker odiaba el hotel donde se alojarían y lo atacaba cuatro veces por semana, pero estaba segura de que estaba haciendo un favor al mundo eliminando tres bolsas de carne inútiles.

Tenia la sospecha de que Harry sabia lo que había hecho, pero si tenia alguna razón para estar en contra no se la había dicho _"Estoy de acuerdo con su oferta, Sra. Weasley"_

 _"Bien, ahora que ya tenemos esto zanjado, ¿que podéis decirme sobre la veela que os acompaño aquí?"_

 _"¿Veela?"_ pregunto Harry confundido mientras Harleen se preguntaba donde había visto esa señora una súcubo rubia. Incluso las hienas parecían perplejas tras escuchar su pregunta.

 _"Admito que es la primera vez que veo una verde, pero esa chica que vino con vosotros no puede ser otra cosa"_ explico Molly _"Es demasiado hermosa para ser humana"_

 _"Ah, te refieres a Pamela"_ dijo Harley _"Ella no es una veela, es una metahumana. Su piel es verde porque su poder le hace imitar ciertas características de las plantas, a las que también puede controlar"_

 _"Piensa en Pomona Sprout, solo capaz de hacer todo lo que ella hace con plantas y más sin usar una varita y con una habilidad parecida al pársel que le permite hablar con las plantas"_ explico Harry al ver que no les estaba entendiendo _"Es porque parece tener interés por Charlie, ¿verdad?"_

 _"Si"_ respondió con incomodidad, revisando su memoria para intentar recordar donde Arthur había guardado su alijo de Whisky de Fuego. Realmente lo necesitaba para tragarse todo esto.

Ellos le contaron como Harry la había conocido en Arkham durante una de sus visitas y que la mujer se intereso mucho por las plantas mágicas, lo suficiente como para dejar de lado sus actos de terrorismo medioambiental de forma que pudiese investigar al respecto. El hecho de que los magos aparentemente eran inmunes a sus feromonas era considerado un plus, dado que para ella era mucho más satisfactorio seducir a alguien si podían resistirlas. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse Batsy les había llamado y concedido la custodia de Pamela porque no solo había completado su rehabilitación sino que alrededor de gente mágica la mujer era más sociable, sobre todo tras enterarse de que había pociones que le permitirían hacer algo respecto a su infertilidad si encontraba una pareja adecuada.

Realmente necesito esta copa, pensó al verlos salir de la habitación. Tras unos segundos Molly levanto su varita su varita y recito un hechizo para localizar la botella.


End file.
